Install
Downloading and Installing mods files for BlackICE can be done manually from Paradox User Modifications sub-forum (game registration needed), or automatically from the Steam Workshop. Steam Install # Visit each of the three mod page and click the Subscribe button (you should be logged in): #:(1)Main Mod, (2)Gfx And Sounds, (3)Event Gfx # Wait until files are downloaded (make sure your Steam app is running and has access to Internet). # Launch the game and click on the mods tab on the right hand side of the screen. # Enable all three mods and click Play button. Manual Install Manually downloaded mods should include a .mod text file along with a folder/zip-file. If so, usually the files can simply be dropped into the mod folder. If one is downloading a newer version of a mod they already have installed, one should remove the folder files first or archive them for savegame compatibility. # Download all three mod files and move it into your mod folder, located in: #* Windows: ...\Documents\Paradox Interactive\Hearts of Iron IV\mod\ #* GNU/Linux: ~/.local/share/Paradox Interactive/Hearts of Iron IV/mod/ #* Mac: ~/Documents/Paradox Interactive/Hearts of Iron IV/mod/ # Extract the files you've downloaded into the mod folder into the mod folder using the Windows utility, 7zip, or another similar tool. # Launch the game and click on the mods tab on the right hand side of the screen. # Enable all three mods and click Play button. If you have problems installing, work through the steps below: * Mod files doesn't show in the launcher - Make sure the extracted .mod file has been placed in mod folder. * Mod files are selected in the launcher but fails to load - Make sure the .mod file path point to where the extracted mod folder/zip-file (see Mod structure) Save Compatibility Generally, BlackICE versions aren't backwards-compatible, with few exceptions when changes made being minor. This means that older saves can't be played with newer versions without problems. To prevent savegame from breaking, you can backup your version of the mod. Todo so subscribing to the mod as usual, then moving the .zip file from C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\workshop\content\394360\1137372539 to your mod folder ((see Manual Install) and then unsubscribe. This puts the mod in the default installation folder for HOI4 mods and they won't get updated without your permission. : Note: You can find past version of BlackICE at version archive at Paradox forums. Mod Compatibility BlackICE is a major overhaul that change much of the base game files, as such most non-cosmetic mods are usually incompatible, unless specifically adapted for it and kept up to date, like few specific community BlackICE sub-mods. Use of any combination of these mods at your own risk. Blackice devs can't guarantee that they'll all work together correctly, and support is not provided for issues related to conflicts. Troubleshooting ;What if I'm not subscribed to Mk I and/or gfx-addon? BICE will probably work fine, but a lot of event pictures will be missing, the functionality will probably still be there, but it will be less visually appealing because of all the missing visuals. I cannot guarantee this will stay the same. ;My game crashed! * Make sure you have all 3 official Blackice mods and that they are up to date. * Are you using any extra mods? If so, which ones? (see: Mod Compatibility section above) * Are you using an old save? (See: Save Compatibility section above ) * Are you using historical focus? Ahistorical Gameplay has not been play tested or balanced. We will try to fix any reported issues if these are clearly reported and can be reproduced by the team. But we recommend that you only play in historical mode. * On weaker PCs you can try this methods: Right Click Hearts of Iron IV in your library, click Properties, general options, click Set Launch Options and paste this without the quotes: " -debug -opengl". This will make the game start in debug mode and render in opengl. This will fix the problem most of the time and you'll likely encounter less crashes overall. ;There are weird visual glitches on the screen when I click (something) Right click Hearts of Iron IV in your library, click Properties, general options, click Set Launch Options and paste this without the quotes: " -opengl". This will make the game render in opengl and might solve the problem. Make sure your graphics drivers are up to date, most of the time these glitches don't have anything to do with BICE itself. Can't find Mod directory at the stated locations If your game closes 'ungracefully', when you next open the game there will be a popup that asks if you want to send a crash report. You can either send it or not, but the box that says 'Clear User Directory' should not be marked. If it is, any mods will be sent to the backup folder. /Hearts of Iron IV/backup/ instead of /Hearts of Iron IV/mod/ See also Category:Content